cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Cleatus Tumbleweed
Cleatus Tumbleweed (born August 14, 1873) was a Southern war veteran who has lynched over 750 interacial men and women. Childhood Cleatus was born into a family of 13 inbreds and one half man half dog baby. At the age of 5, Cleatus's dad Thumper had brought home what the family called a "Jigaboo" and presented the tied up man to his son. Cleatus thought it was a walking piece of chocolate and immediately began to bite the man. Thumper eventually shot the man so he could be a nice meal for Cleatus. Teenage Years and The Family Dog As a teenager, Cleatus' father taught him how to make his own noose along with some stabbing techniques to use on what Cleatus thought were walking chocolate bars. At age 15, Cleatus had already killed 20 black people and 15 mexicans but had a hard time hiding the body so he asked his father for a dog to eat the body parts. Thumper agreed with Cleatus's idea and got him a dog named Ku Klux Kenny to eat the bodies. Cleatus formed a bond with Kenny and eventually they had sex in Cleatus's bedroom after a double lynching. Late one night while Cleatus was having sex with Kenny they discovered Kenny had a huge penis. One night they snuck out of the house and raped a jamaican with Kenny humping the jamaican women up the ass while Cleatus took care of the pussy. Deep Sleep and First Death While on a lynching trip, a minority sprayed Cleatus with brown spray paint and threw him out in front of his lynching posse. The posse didn't recognize him and ran him out of town. Later that day, Cleatus passed out in the forest and didn't wake up until many years later. On September 15th, 1959 Cleatus woke up an old man in his 80's hanging from a rope being lynched due to being painted black, however this was not the end of Cleatus. Resurrection On his birthday in 1986, Cleatus came back to life along with 15 other men who became his new posse. Not much is known about what he did during the time he was resurrected except for the following: - Cleatus was discovered to have shot out the eye of Geto Boys member Bushwick Bill - Cleatus was proven to be the murderer of Biggie Smalls and Tupac Shakur but the public was never told - After trying to kill both the Crips and Bloods during a shootout, both gangs stopped shooting eachother and opened fire on Cleatus. Whether he was really killed is still in debate. Finishers and Signature Moves *'The Southern Hospitality' (Death Valley Drop) *Piledriver *Rolling cutter *Running leg drop bulldog *Flapjack into Samoan Drop *Wind up punch Championships and Accomplishments *'Non Important Forum CAW League' :* NIFCL Platinum Champion 1x (First) *'Association for CAW Entertainment' :* ACE National Champion 1x (First & Last) *'DCO (Vivianverse)' :*DCO World Heavyweight Championship 1x *'Fat Nigger Wrestling' :* FNW World Championship (2 times) :* FNW ExtremeCore/Television Championship (1 time) :* FNW Tag Team Championship (4 times) (w/ Masterbubu) :* Third FNW Triple Crown Champion Wrestling Themes "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJ7OXTGDxvw "Kuntry 2 The Core" by KinFoke] (Current Theme) "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iODH6zgtmO4&feature=related "Road To Texas" by WWE] Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:DJW Category:Deceased CAW Category:Danny Jackpot Wrestling Category:Those who defied fate Category:Comical Pages Category:DFW Category:Trolling Category:FNW Category:Murderers